Recollection Of The Past
by Tidia
Summary: Dean and Sam revisit a town that Dean spent time in before. There they investigate the latest death, while Sam tries to figure out Dean's ties to the town. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So, this is the follow up to Six Weeks of Memories, but you do not have to read this to follow this fic. Thank you to MOG for betaing for me, and putting up with 3 rewrites of the pivotal part. G> TO all, after I finish posting this, we will start posting Dogtown. :) The song is Hard Road by Black Sabbath.**

* * *

Old men crying, young men dying  
World still turns as father time looks on, on and on  
Children playing, dreamers praying  
Laughter turns to tear as love has gone, has it gone?

Oh, it's a hard road  
Oh, it's a hard road

Part 1

"Dad sent us co-ordinates for Liston, Wyoming." Sam didn't turn around as he clicked the computer keys.

Dean clenched his fists, filled with an angry energy that he needed to dissipate. "That son of a bitch."

"Who?" Sam turned around and looked at his brother. "Dad?" His mouth dropped open when Dean went stone faced and didn't reply. "The man that made us who we are today? You actually just called him a son of a bitch?" Sam smiled, amused at his brother's all too infrequent anger at their father.

Dean exhaled, not wanting to get into a discussion with his brother about this matter. He turned and picked up the duffle bags on the bed. "Get in the car."

"Wait," Sam grabbed his brother's arm. Dean glared at the arm, and Sam let go. Quickly closing the laptop, he followed Dean out the door to the car. "What is up with you, this town and Dad? I'd rather know the whole story going in, not like last time. . ."

Sam didn't have to mention their encounter with the shtriga; he knew that Dean would understand what he was referring to. Sam didn't receive a reply; instead there was a hard, unnatural slamming of the trunk. "I ran a search and the only story to come up in, or around, Liston was about someone who went crazy and then died in the church." Sam opened the passenger side door.

"Who?" Dean interrupted, urgently adding again as he opened the driver's side door, "Who?"

"Michael Lindstrom," Sam replied and Dean relaxed, placing the keys in the ignition. "Did you know him?"

"Nope." Dean seemed relieved, but Sam couldn't tell since Dean turned his head to back out of the parking space, away from his brother.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: One more part for tonight. :) Please read and review. Tomorrow is another day of studying. Thank you for my friends for putting up with my incoherency.

* * *

Whirlwind churning, lovers learning  
On this path of life we can't back down, is it wrong?  
Widows weeping, babies sleeping  
Life becomes the singer and the song, sing along

Oh, it's a hard road  
Carry your own load

Part 2

Sam's suspicions grew when Dean didn't ask for directions. The town was off the beaten track, but Dean deftly guided them to the town's perimeter. "You seem to know your way around."

Dean pulled over, across the street from a barn converted into a garage. "Tom's not in. He must be on a tow."

Sam looked from the garage back to his brother. "Who's Tom?"

"The owner of the Main Street Garage." Dean stated. He parked the car and removed the keys from the ignition.

"How do you know that?" Sam was exasperated and opened the passenger side door, catching up to his brother.

"It's on the sign, 'Main Street Garage, Tom Wilkins, proprietor." Dean gestured to the sign. "Let's get a bite to eat at the Diner."

"Of course, the Diner." Sam looked up Main Street to try to locate it.

The door jingled as they entered, and the older waitress behind the counter looked up. She smiled and gave a yell. "Dean! Tell me you came back just for the apple pie!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and mumbled under his breath. "I feel like I am in some strange movie."

Dean slapped his brother on the back. "Yes, Molly, of course I came back for the apple pie and brought you another customer."

"Two apple pies coming up," she said, as they took two seats at the counter. "Have you seen Tom? He could use some help. . ."

Dean shook his head. "I think he's out on a tow, and we're not here to stay." Dean passed the first piece of pie to Sam and winked at Molly, who cut a larger piece for the older Winchester brother. "My brother is a reporter and we heard about what happened at the church."

"Nice to meet you, Dean's brother?" Molly placed a piece of pie in front of Sam.

Sam darted a look to his brother. His brother had been distracted by food, and failed to make a proper introduction. "Sam, Dean's brother, Sam."

Molly winked at him, and then explained the town's latest occurrence. "Mikey was a good boy. He's been away at college, but I didn't think he would rob anyone-let alone the pastor. Guess you never know. . ."

The bells on the front door sounded again as some other people walked in and went to one of the available booths. "Honey, I got customers. I'll talk to you in a bit." She leaned in close and whispered to Dean. "Pie's on the house, good to see you back."

Sam stared at his brother until Dean faced him. "How does she know you?"

"Passed through here awhile back." Dean placed a large forkful of pie in his mouth.

Sam noticed that Molly had placed half the pie on Dean's dish. "She likes you."

Dean knitted his brows together. "Yeah, it can happen you know-I am a likable guy . . ." Dean had been sitting sideways on the stool so he could watch the main street. He took a swallow of pie and then with mouth full, "Tom just pulled up, let's go."

Sam swallowed his last biteful, as Dean took a paper napkin and wrapped the remaining part of his piece in it.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Wow! Thank you for the reviews. I try to answer them all during my study breaks. Today was another day of Contracts--and because of it I will add to Per Autre Vie (I think G>)since Contractsbrings out the angst in me.Shout out to Kelly who is reviewing all my fics at once. To Mog as usual for betaing and Ridley for our fic conversations.

* * *

_Why make the hard road?  
Why can't we be friends?  
No need to hurry  
We'll meet in the end_

Part 3

They drove the Impala over and pulled into the garage. The door was open and Dean called out, "Tom, Tom?"

Tom came to the door, wiping his hands on his overalls. He beamed when he saw the older Winchester. "Dean? Dean! Good to see you boy." Tom put is hand out and Dean grabbed it in a warm handshake. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again."

Dean smiled and placed a hand through his hair to neaten it up. He hadn't seen Tom in three years and the man hadn't changed-still gray slicked back hair and a stocky build. "Tom, this is my brother, Sam."

"He needs a job too?' Tom gave Sam an appraising nod.

Dean laughed and then sobered up to seriousness. "I'm not here to get my old job back."

"Come on into the kitchen," the older man placed an arm around Dean's shoulder and guided him from the garage. Sam followed behind as Tom continued. "It's Thursday and it's-"

"American Chop Suey," Dean replied automatically. "We need a place to crash while we're here. We're writing a story about what happened to Michael Lindstrom."

"Shame, what happened to that boy. Just don't understand it-he just went crazy. The pastor said he attacked him and then fell and hit his head on the pew." The kitchen had a new table, but the chairs were still mismatched. "But, sure, you can stay in your old room."

Sam had just walked into the back room, but Dean turned him around so they could go back to the car and get their gear.

When they were out of earshot Sam finally confronted his brother. "Passed through? You worked for the man!"

"I needed the money." Dean handed him a bag from the trunk.

"It's more than that." Sam put the bag down on the ground in a gesture that meant he wasn't moving until he had an answer.

Dean with his duffle on his shoulder, bent down, and picked up the Sam's bag from the ground. "Sammy, ain't anything here."

"Were you here on a hunt?" Sam put his hand on Dean's chest to show he wanted to finish the conversation.

Dean looked at the hand on his torso in annoyance and gave a terse reply, "No."

"No?" Sam still kept his right hand on Dean, knowing the persistent gesture would aggravate Dean.

Dean pushed his brother's hand away, and shifted both bags on his shoulder. He walked ahead, leading the way to the upstairs apartment. "It was a vacation," Dean said softly.

Sam followed him up the wooden stairs to the room above the garage. "Since when did this job get benefits like a vacation."

"I hadn't taken any in awhile- it accumulated." They reached the landing and Dean opened the door.

The room was an open setting with a futon couch, a bed, television and a table. "Why did you go back?"

Dean placed a bag on the futon and the other on the bed. "Dad found me."

"That's it?" Sam sat on the futon, seeing his brother in a different light—a light that spoke of normalcy and belonging.

Dean didn't turn around. "Yep, I know my place."

"What are you a dog?" Sam said, noticing Dean was looking up at a poster of Virtuian man.

"Just drop it Sammy, we have a job to do." Dean pushed his emotions to the side, unwilling to let them deter him from his focus of finding out the circumstances of Michael Lindstrom's death. He cleared his throat, giving himself a moment of composure. "It was a long time ago, and they are just memories." Dean rubbed his stomach. "Chop Suey should be ready."

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay, I have to say, thank you for the reviews, although I am worried that this fic will dissapoint. I hope it doesnt.Thanks to Mog for betaing!

Why make the hard road?  
Why can't we be friends?  
No need to worry  
Let's sing it again

Part 4

After lunch, the brothers made their way to the church, only to find it closed up for the day. Figuring they could check it first thing in the morning, they decided to go and talk to Michael Lindstrom's family. Tom gave them directions to the house on the outskirts of town.

The family was devastated. Michael had graduated from college and was spending some time at home before deciding his next step, probably would be the Peace Corps. He was volunteering at the church in the meantime. His family felt guilty, maybe they had been fooled by Michael-and he really had psychological issues he kept hiding.

These meetings with people affected by the supernatural always left the brothers feeling uncomfortable. They could not ease their pain and reveal their past in sympathy. They had to stay within the constraints of society, and lie, and say, 'these things just happen' instead of 'you were marked by evil.' Sam cleared his throat breaking the thoughtful mood of the brothers. "Library next?"

They drove to the library, which was next door to the town hall. The reference librarian was more helpful, and they finished their investigation within an hour. "It's not the building," Sam stated. "As far as churches go—it's a church."

"So it's got to be the people," Dean said, looking over at the church.

"What do you know about the pastor?" Sam asked, as they walked back to where the car was parked.

Dean shook his head and laughed. "I didn't go to services when I was here." Reaching the Impala he unlocked the door. "We'll talk to Tom tomorrow morning."

"What do you want to do now?" Sam asked, watching the sun go down.

"Let's get a bite to eat," Dean grinned, and drove to a bar on the other side of town. There were more people that knew Dean. The older Winchester introduced his brother. Sam enjoyed seeing a different side of Dean-relaxing with other people, if only for a little while.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, mea culpa-- I didnt realize how short the last part was and I should have posted this with it. So here is the longer part and I will post 2 parts tomorrow that tie up the story. Okay, in other news-- I don't know if people have read Jensen's alleged comments in the UK...rumor has it that they want to add a "girlfriend" on the show. I detest the idea, and if you do then please take the time to tell CW-- unfortunately, they do not have a contact page--but the email to still works. so let them know Supernatural is about the brothers. :)**

Brother's sharing, mother's caring  
Nightime falling victim to the dawn, shadows small  
Days are crawling, time is calling  
To the earth that not that life has gone, love line drawn

Part 5

Next morning, after breakfast, Tom was ringing the kitchen towel in apprehension. "Dean? Bob heard you were back and wants you to change the brake pads on the Jeep, and then Jack said you would help him install the speakers."

"Sure," Dean shrugged his shoulders, readily acquiescing to the requests. "Are you making sloppy joes?"

Tom paused, recalling the day of the week. "It's Friday."

Sam stayed behind and began to clean up. It was only three dishes and glasses but he tried to take his time so that he could gather information on Dean's last stay in Liston. "How long was he here for?"

"About six weeks," Tom answered, putting the orange juice away. "Till that man came for him-glad to know it had nothing to do with the law."

"Yeah, umm, no, it had nothing to do with the law," Sam scraped the eggs off the pan. It had only sat in the sink for a moment, but during that time the remaining breakfast had congealed "So, Dean made a lot of friends here?"

"Sure, I guess so—your brother is a funny guy." Tom took some ground meat out of the freezer and placed it on the kitchen table.

"He thinks he is." Sam placed a plate in the dish drainer.

"No, I mean—he's a good person, but you look at him too long and you see there's a lot of sadness there." Tom said, and then stopped as he thought about the words he had said. "Well, I'm just glad he has you."

"What do you know about the Pastor?" Sam folded the towel and put it on top of the plates that were drying.

"He's a good man. Always a kind word." Tom counted on his fingers. "Been in this town for almost ten years."

"Ten years?" Sam asked, looking around to make sure there was nothing left to clean.

"He took some time off last year to do some missionary work in South America, was down there for a couple of months. I'm thinkin' I should try that, he came back like he had no problems in the world. Was sure-fire positive about everything. He said preachin' the word to those people and living with 'em made him feel like he found God all over again."

Tom looked out the window towards the church. "Tell you one thing- that man is always giving, course its nice to see that he's receiving too. . ."

"What do you mean?" Sam prompted the mechanic to explain.

"About four weeks back he bought himself a new car - a Mercedes." Tom sounded impressed. "I kept his car going, but suddenly he says he needs something better." He grinned. "Maybe having a personal assistant went to his head."

"Personal assistant?"

"Oh, I'm just making a joke. He bought that car a little after Michael started helping out and doing chores over there. I even asked once if he was gonna start combing his hair all ugly-like, the way Donald Trump does." Tom's face grew pensive for a moment, but he quickly dismissed sharing any lingering thoughts.

Sam thought they needed to pay a visit to the church. "You mind if I borrow Dean for a minute? I promise he'll be back to finish the repairs."

"Sure, I know Dean will finish what he starts." Tom replied, hollering for Dean.

The two brothers walked to the church. Dean with his hands in his pockets didn't want to talk-determined to investigate the church and focus. Sam, though, had other ideas. "I know that Dad found you and took you back."

Dean picked up the pace for a few steps, then stopped walking and turned to his brother. "He didn't take me back-he just explained things."

"Maybe we can make this our home base or something,"

"No," Dean started walking again.

"Dean, they're nice people." Sam jogged to reach his brother. "You could have something more here."

"Yep," Dean replied, agreeing with him to end the conversation.

"What's the problem?"

Dean sighed. "You have the Shining - you should know this isn't for me."

"Sure that's not Dad talking for you?" Sam asked, looking at his brother with skepticism.

Dean didn't reply. "What did you find out?"

Sam knew change was difficult for his brother. "Nothing, seems like the Reverend is a great guy." Sam replied, focusing again on the reason they were in Liston. "So, I figure we're missing something."

At the side door of the church, Dean softly knocked, then entered. There at the desk was an elderly woman. "How can I help you boys?"

"Tom said we should come over and introduce ourselves. We're new to town, and looking at belonging to a church," Sam said, with a smile, because a smile made a lie easier to swallow. "Would you mind if we looked around?"

"We'd like to make sure it is holy enough-ambience wise," Dean said, with fake piety.

"Well, okay, the Pastor isn't in. . ." The elderly receptionist replied, still a little unsure.

"We'll arrange to meet him later." Sam replied to reassure the elderly woman.

Out of sight from the receptionist Dean removed the EMF detector from his jacket pocket. They scanned the interior of the church, and then found the stairs that led to the basement. The scanner began lighting up. "Come out; come out, wherever you are. . ."

The basement was being used for storage. The EMF detector continued to light up. Dean went through some of the boxes, picking each up.

"Ohh, you know-cursed Christmas decorations. There is just something wrong about tinsel."

Sam grinned. "Hey, I think I found something." In a corner, sitting by itself was an ornate carved box. Sam picked it up and placed it on a card table in the middle of the room.

"It's been opened." Dean pointed to the cracked wax seal. Dean studied the seal. "Looks like a cat."

Sam let his fingers run over the top. "I don't recognize this language."

Dean shook his head. "It doesn't say peligro or cuidado piso mojado."

"What?" Sam didn't understand what his brother was saying.

Dean looked strangely at his brother. "Don't you read signs? Wet floor in Spanish."

"I don't read signs that carefully."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You should. You can learn a whole other language."

Sam took out his phone and took a picture of the box. "I'll do some research, while you finish up working on those cars."

Three hours later, Dean came up the stairs to wash up. Sam had plugged the laptop into the phone jack and used dial-up to get internet access.

"This was so slow," Sam commented, having no one to complain to while he researched.

"Did you find anything?" Dean stepped into the kitchen and began to scrub his hands.

"Yeah, I did." Sam pulled up an image on the laptop, and waited for Dean to come over, still drying his hands on some paper towels. "Meet the Huaorani of Ecuador-I think these are the people that Pastor was with when he was involved in his missionary work."

Dean read over what his brother had discovered. "Says here they worship the jaguar."

"Yep, when not being converted to Christianity."

"So what does the box say?" Dean threw away the paper towels in the nearby waste basket. "And please don't say anything about Pandora."

"No, not exactly." Sam looked at some notes he had made. "You ever hear about fruits of the spirit?"

"Yeah, Galatians refers to the virtues of love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness and self-control." Dean gave a summary of the Bible verse. "I always check off the box that says none of the above."

Sam smirked. "Well, this box, according to the markings, contains the spoiled fruit-pride, lack of love and irresponsible behavior. It's a ritual that the Huaorani do. If someone is having trouble in their life, you make this box for them, and ask the spirits to route whatever is giving them trouble into the box."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And let me guess - everything is kept locked in nice and tight with a wax seal."

"You got it."

The older Winchester sat down; dealing with spiritual matters was more difficult than the supernatural. "And he brought this home with him?"

Sam nodded, and rubbed his chin. "What if you think it's a quaint handicraft box and bring it home and store it in your basement? All those evil behaviors are just banging around in there." Sam paused, then went ahead and voiced his theory. "Maybe waiting for some poor college kid doing chores to open it out of curiosity."

Dean remained in silent contemplation. "So we need to get good Pastor back and get rid of his evil twin." He looked at his father's journal. "Is there an exorcism for that?"

"No, but I have some ideas." Sam replied, showing Dean more of his research.

* * *

TBC tomorrow 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Okay, first, I was going to post tommorrow, but I am spending the day studying at the libray. Next, evidently the post that I read was a hoax-- really, was that necessary for people to scare me? Secondly, yes, I get it-- you all think this is too short. However, as I have mentioned-- I am studying for the Bar exam so that I can be a practicing attorney in my state. (Sam is totally crazy for wanting to become a lawyer!) It is very stressful and a two day test-- multiple choice and essay. Yep, I am whining-- quite alot too. So, I ask for patience-- I wrote this fic and Back in Business since I had promised to write them. Dogtown took precedence though and if co-operates we will start posting next week. And even though I am co-author-- it is awesome. So, to all, here is my promise-- In August you will get a long fic from me--50 pages minium. **

Oh, it's a hard road  
Carry your own load  
Oh, it's a hard road  
Oh, it's a hard road...

Part 6

They enjoyed a lazy dinner with Tom, helped to clean up and then, three rounds of Texas Hold 'Em later, said they were calling it a night. It was time to go to the church, get some answers and find some solutions. Dean knocked on the rectory door, with Sam behind him, hiding the duffle bag with the rock salt guns and other accoutrements by the side of the door. They heard the shuffle, and then the sliding of the lock before the Reverend opened the door.

"Kind of late, boys. Can I help you?" The Reverend was struggling to place his collar back on.

"We would like to talk to you about Michael Lindstrom." Dean said being forthright.

"Really, boys, at this hour?" The Reverend narrowed his eyes and looked at the brothers suspiciously. "I honestly have better things to do with my time." He started to close the door.

Dean stuck his foot in, to stop the door from closing. "Tom said that you were a good man-are you still a good man, Pastor?" Dean did not give the Reverend time to reply. He stepped forward, and pivoted, side-kicking the Pastor enough that he staggered against the back wall.

Sam hurried in behind Dean, closing the door, in case anyone heard the commotion.

Dean bent down to the dazed man, and wrapped his arm around the Pastor's neck. He curled his arm, placing pressure on the vagal nerve until the Reverend stopped struggling and was unconscious. "Let's get to work."

The Pastor awoke within a half an hour, and found himself tied to a chair his mouth gagged. The wooden box lay open in front of him.

"Hello again," Sam said with a nod.

"We want to have a 'come to Jesus' talk with you," Dean said quietly. "But, we need you to listen. Can you promise us that?"

The Pastor struggled against the ropes and began to try to yell against the gag.

"Language!" Dean nodded and Sam tossed him one of the rock salt rifles, while he pulled out another one. "Are you going to listen, now?"

The Reverend looked wildly around and then calmed. He gave a nod. Sam ripped off the duct tape in one pull.

The Pastor worked his jaw and then spoke in a normal toned voice. "Why are you here?"

"We want to tell you a story—and you'll like this one, because it's about you. Seems like your friends the Huaorani were trying to help you out." Dean circled around the Reverend. "They made you this box and in it they put all the nasty stuff—lust, greed and pride."

Sam slid the box forward with his foot so that it was in front of the Pastor.

"The box. . .It's mine." The Pastor narrowed his eyes. "You can't have it."

"I don't want it." Dean replied.

"Neither did Michael Lindstrom. He just happened to open it." Sam said, taking a book from his pocket. "You killed him."

"No, I didn't. I am Pastor of this church. . ."

"Does this sound familiar?" Sam began to read, "In the life of the Christian, there is a law at work which is the law of the Spirit of life in Christ Jesus. When you submit to and apply this law in your life, the Holy Spirit can begin to manifest the fruit of the Spirit within you."

The Pastor looked confused and shirked back against the bonds.

"You lost your way, Reverend." Dean stepped forward, closer to the Pastor. "There's a good man inside there. . ."

The Pastor cut Dean off. "Set me free."

Sam again read from the Bible he had brought with him. "If so be that ye have heard him, and have been taught by him, as the truth is in Jesus: That ye put off concerning the former conversation the old man, which is corrupt according to the deceitful lusts."

"Come on," Dean said to the Pastor. "You are a man of God—you aren't supposed to kill people, and then get a Mercedes-that's just wrong."

The Reverend seemed to waiver for a moment. "I killed Michael."

Sam continued, putting more intensity into his voice. "And be renewed in the spirit of your mind; and that ye put on the new man, which after God is created in righteousness and true holiness." He hoped they would be able to affect the Pastor, with the words about the fruit of the spirit.

In a few moments he saw it, as did Dean - there was clarity in the Reverend's eyes, and then he was sobbing.

"Lord, what have I done? What have I done?"

Sam looked at Dean, who went to untie the bonds. "You need to live with the good and bad. We aren't meant to be good all the time."

Released from his bonds, the Pastor knelt on the floor.

"You need to go to the police and tell them what happened to Michael." Sam said, closing the box, and handing it to the penitent man.

The Pastor nodded. "I must seek forgiveness."

The Winchesters left, leaving the broken Pastor alone. The moonlight was covered by clouds, and the darkness of the night was solely illuminated by the intermittent street lights. Silently, they made their way back to the garage.

"Think he'll do the right thing?" Sam asked as they went up the stairs to the apartment.

"The right thing?" Dean replied, opening the door. He stared at the poster he had pinned up all those years ago. It was all a distant memory. "Yeah, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

We're living in sorrow, we're living the best  
And look to the future, cause life goes together now  
We're living in sorrow, we're living the best  
And look to the future, cause life goes together now  
We're living in sorrow, we're living the best  
And look to the future, cause life goes together now...

Part 7

The whole town was up early the next morning. The elderly church receptionist had gone to the rectory, to find Pastor Dan had killed himself on the altar.

He had left a note, explaining he had killed Michael Lindstrom, and could offer no explanation on the motive. Two Bible verses were carefully printed in the letter:

And the mean man shall be brought down, and the mighty man shall be humbled, and the eyes of the lofty shall be humbled:

But the LORD of hosts shall be exalted in judgment, and God that is holy shall be sanctified in righteousness.

Then there were specific instructions that his body was to be cremated, placed in the intricate box and sent to the Huaorani of Ecuador.

Dean and Sam spent the day at the garage, with Dean helping Tom. They ate lunch at the diner where the main topic of conversation was about the Pastor. Most comments were along the line of people thinking he was strange, and that they knew all along he had something to do with Michael's death.

The next day, Sam and Dean decided to leave just in case there was an investigation. "We're sorry about Pastor Dan." Sam said to Tom.

He felt like he needed to apologize, yet again, for the loss of a so-called pillar of the community, since they spurred his early death. Sam had wanted to say that the man had sacrificed himself, but instead had to remain quiet and the Reverend's reputation would always be tarnished.

Tom wasn't a very spiritual man, and shrugged his shoulders. "Just never thought. . .Guess you really don't know anyone. . ." Tom placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as Dean leaned against the front of the car. "Don't be a stranger-you have a place here."

Dean had woken up early that morning and gazed out at the town. It would be years before he could come back, if ever, this town was touched by the hunt and would no longer be special. The older Winchester brother placed his hand on top of Tom's and patted it. "Thanks, Tom."

Sam waved to the mechanic and got in the Impala, as Dean did the same. "So have you given any more thought about your life after we find the demon?"

"Go to Disneyland." Dean gave the flippant answer and tried not to think of the day Sam would leave him to return to school.

"Seriously."

"Be a NASCAR driver." He replied as he revved up the engine of the Impala.

"Dean, you could come back here. You could have a place- a job- a home." Sam sounded so desperate to have his brother agree.

"Sammy, I got my plans-you finish law school, become a hot shot attorney, buy one of those glass houses in Malibu. . ." And Dean went on and on about his wishes for Sam. His brother didn't notice that Dean didn't include his own plans. Dean knew that when the ultimate battle was at hand, it would be the end for him. The blaze of glory. He had left his dreams long ago in Liston, Wyoming.

The End

Hard Road by Black Sabbath

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I hoped you enjoyed it. Please be on the look out for Dogtown. It will be posted in parts over the upcoming weeks--it is completed, but Mog and I decided to post in parts. (This gives me a chance to concentrate on studying). Thanks again! **


End file.
